ilovewritingfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Ducksplash
Thanks... ...For the nomination =D It's just cute ~.~ [[User:Bloodstar18|'Forging']] [[User Talk: Bloodstar18|'Silver']] 00:23, July 6, 2012 (UTC) No problem :) [[User:Bloodstar18|'Forging']] [[User Talk: Bloodstar18|'Silver']] 02:11, July 6, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, so what's this I head about Kitufox being demoted/leaving? [[User:Bloodstar18|'Forging']] [[User Talk: Bloodstar18|'Silver']] 05:51, July 6, 2012 (UTC) Ahh, well, neither am I, she's the main reason I left. [[User:Bloodstar18|'Forging']] [[User Talk: Bloodstar18|'Silver']] 05:59, July 6, 2012 (UTC) SO anyway, whats up with you? [[User:Bloodstar18|'Forging']] [[User Talk: Bloodstar18|'Silver']] 06:02, July 6, 2012 (UTC) Go with my nanny to pick up my aunt lisa so we can take her to her drug test.....it's for her new job....she's not on drugs lol [[User:Bloodstar18|'Forging']] [[User Talk: Bloodstar18|'Silver']] 12:55, July 6, 2012 (UTC) I'm glad you like it^^ (: [[User:Bloodstar18|'Forging']] [[User Talk: Bloodstar18|'Silver']] 18:40, July 6, 2012 (UTC) So whats up? [[User:Bloodstar18|'Forging']] [[User Talk: Bloodstar18|'Silver']] 19:45, July 6, 2012 (UTC) Dealling with a new user and spending time with my grandma before I go home tonight. [[User:Bloodstar18|'Forging']] [[User Talk: Bloodstar18|'Silver']] 20:27, July 6, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, so whats up? I'm home now [[User:Bloodstar18|'Forging']] [[User Talk: Bloodstar18|'Silver']] 23:52, July 6, 2012 (UTC) Gonna start the second book/chapter in my avatar series, then I'm gonna go play more Wind Wakar.... [[User:Bloodstar18|'Forging']] [[User Talk: Bloodstar18|'Silver']] 01:26, July 7, 2012 (UTC) Do you play video games alot? [[User:Bloodstar18|'Forging']] [[User Talk: Bloodstar18|'Silver']] 01:37, July 7, 2012 (UTC) What games? [[User:Bloodstar18|'Forging']] [[User Talk: Bloodstar18|'Silver']] 01:40, July 7, 2012 (UTC) No Zelda? D: [[User:Bloodstar18|'Forging']] [[User Talk: Bloodstar18|'Silver']] 01:50, July 7, 2012 (UTC) ಠ_ಠ ಠ_ಠ ಠ_ಠ ಠ_ಠ ಠ_ಠ you should be. A Zelda game a day, keeps Ganondorf away. Lol, why haven't chu tho? [[User:Bloodstar18|'Forging']] [[User Talk: Bloodstar18|'Silver']] 01:56, July 7, 2012 (UTC) ಠ_ಠ ಠ_ಠ ಠ_ಠ ಠ_ಠ ಠ_ಠ ಠ_ಠ ಠ_ಠ ಠ_ಠ ಠ_ಠ Bad bad bad ducky D: Anyway, I'm kind of hisitant to say this, but I have about three questions: #On WOFW, can you delete ALL the pages I made? (IE Name Reservation, Fan Fictions, Original Stories, Poems, Songfics, ACF, UCF, WCF, RFAR (but I think you changed that), The adoption and featured artilce pages, and the series reviews)? Because, since nobody liked the way I ran it, they should get to use my creations.....you can re-make them with your own wording, but I really dont want my creations on there anymore. #Why is Vi's story the featured article? There was no nomination on the page.... #and, I kinda sorta remember this, but why is Dead the featured user? I dont think he was nominated, but he might have been.... [[User:Bloodstar18|'Forging']] [[User Talk: Bloodstar18|'Silver']] 02:04, July 7, 2012 (UTC) And all of the pictures I uploaded.....those too please. [[User:Bloodstar18|'Forging']] [[User Talk: Bloodstar18|'Silver']] 02:06, July 7, 2012 (UTC) Because I made them and they're my property. You can recreate the same page name with your own wording if you want...but, since all of that stuff happened because of delete and people wanting their work to not be on WOFW iF they left..... I think my stuff should be deleted too So you put up a nomination..... I looked and he wasn't....so...you might want to fix that just some advice... and...about those pictures? [[User:Bloodstar18|'Forging']] [[User Talk: Bloodstar18|'Silver']] 02:11, July 7, 2012 (UTC) On WOFW? Or here? [[User:Bloodstar18|'Forging']] [[User Talk: Bloodstar18|'Silver']] 02:13, July 7, 2012 (UTC) Well, I'd like you to delete them, the create a page with the same name.....[[User:Bloodstar18|'Forging']] [[User Talk: Bloodstar18|'Silver']] 02:15, July 7, 2012 (UTC) Not really.......... [[User:Bloodstar18|'Forging']] [[User Talk: Bloodstar18|'Silver']] 02:16, July 7, 2012 (UTC) Fine.....but I'd like you to delete all of my pictures tho.... and like, seriously reword all the pages..... [[User:Bloodstar18|'Forging']] [[User Talk: Bloodstar18|'Silver']] 02:20, July 7, 2012 (UTC) What? [[User:Bloodstar18|'Forging']] [[User Talk: Bloodstar18|'Silver']] 02:22, July 7, 2012 (UTC) D: Why? [[User:Bloodstar18|'Forging']] [[User Talk: Bloodstar18|'Silver']] 02:25, July 7, 2012 (UTC) It's not just you.....you have Vi as an admin, she can do stuff too..... [[User:Bloodstar18|'Forging']] [[User Talk: Bloodstar18|'Silver']] 02:26, July 7, 2012 (UTC) I dont remember where, and I just check ever wiki I could think it was on, but I remember her saying she was finished, it might have been on message walls, or in the nasty E-mail she sent me, but I remember read where she had said she was done. And Sorry, but I dont really see why your getting offended...... I'm asking to be treated like everyone else..... I want the stuff I made deleted...or severally changed. And if you guys (WOFW as a whole, not just you and Vi) would have thought about things before you complained....maybe there would be so many of my pictures to be deleted..... [[User:Bloodstar18|'Forging']] [[User Talk: Bloodstar18|'Silver']] 02:35, July 7, 2012 (UTC) I told them no (And I still dont see how you'd be offended by this...maybe irratated but....) because that was one of the rules and or polices at the time, it is no longer so, so it has no effect. [[User:Bloodstar18|'Forging']] [[User Talk: Bloodstar18|'Silver']] 03:02, July 7, 2012 (UTC) No.....but if thats what you want to do, go right on ahead, I wont stop you :) I also left a comment on your blog, it's important, and I need for you to read it. [[User:Bloodstar18|'Forging']] [[User Talk: Bloodstar18|'Silver']] 04:01, July 7, 2012 (UTC) Yes, it seems fine. Thank you :) [[User:Bloodstar18|'Forging']] [[User Talk: Bloodstar18|'Silver']] 18:57, July 7, 2012 (UTC) I dont think Vi and Dead will like it, but sure [[User:Bloodstar18|'Forging']] [[User Talk: Bloodstar18|'Silver']] 22:14, July 7, 2012 (UTC) I hate to ask you this, but can you unblock and un chat-ban me form WOFW? Vi was being rude, and not following the chat policy when she banned me, then when I try to talk to her about it, she bans me for life! Can you please unblock me? And talk to her about what it means to be an admin and follow the rules? [[User:Bloodstar18|'Forging']] [[User Talk: Bloodstar18|'Silver']] 21:47, July 8, 2012 (UTC) Well, I do understand that I've left, and believe me, unless asked to, I wont be on that chat, but she's still not following the policy, which, unless you changed it which I dont think you have (and dont have to), which is an important thing of any user, let alone an admin, to follow. If she doesn't, why should anyone else? And I didn't leave a nasty message on her talk, atleast not as nasty as the email, the message on WOFW, and the message on her RP wiki, that she sent me. And that is weird [[User:Bloodstar18|'Forging']] [[User Talk: Bloodstar18|'Silver']] 17:04, July 10, 2012 (UTC) Two things: 1. About the editing: You should ask wikia about that. 2. There is no talking with her Ducky. You should have seen this with all the stuff that happened before I left. And, if you really wanted to, on WFW and her RP site. She yells at people for doing this, but if she does the ecxat came thing and gets yelled at, she'll either: start a fight, then after said fight blame it on her so called "autusimn", make the other person look bad, not let them vocie their oppion, and then send them emails, and just.....you can even think of it, cause she's just a suprise around every corner, you never which Vi you're gonna get, Yelling, mad, B-word Vi, or Nice, can be slitly annoying, but otherwise okay Vi. So, if I where you, I wouldn't ask her a thing, unless I found some problems with My, or another persons story, and I'd tell her to behave, act like an admin, give people a chance and listen to them, and follow the fricking wiki rules. ERGGGGGG She makes me so frustrated, I can barly talk about her in anyway and not start shaking. [[User:Bloodstar18|'Forging']] [[User Talk: Bloodstar18|'Silver']] 17:15, July 10, 2012 (UTC) Contact Wikia Staff. I had to cause chat is totally bugging out [[User:Bloodstar18|'Forging']] [[User Talk: Bloodstar18|'Silver']] 17:22, July 10, 2012 (UTC) Okay. Can you edit here? And I'm going to be honest with you. All this stuff with Vi, will most likely end in a total fight between me and her (it's happened (not with just me tho) before) and you'll mostly have to pick sides, so...you should be thinking about this now. This will be your greatest test as an admin ;P [[User:Bloodstar18|'Forging']] [[User Talk: Bloodstar18|'Silver']] 17:26, July 10, 2012 (UTC) You'd block me? [[User:Bloodstar18|'Forging']] [[User Talk: Bloodstar18|'Silver']] 17:31, July 10, 2012 (UTC) But you'd ban me first? [[User:Bloodstar18|'Forging']] [[User Talk: Bloodstar18|'Silver']] 17:35, July 10, 2012 (UTC) But think about this Ducky. The only people, besides you and crystal, or people that dont like me, or have been told lies, or half-truths about me, now tell me, is that really a fair community? [[User:Bloodstar18|'Forging']] [[User Talk: Bloodstar18|'Silver']] 17:40, July 10, 2012 (UTC) Okay So whats up. [[User:Bloodstar18|'Forging']] [[User Talk: Bloodstar18|'Silver']] 17:46, July 10, 2012 (UTC) Helping Cinder on her RP site and talking with our newest member [[User:Bloodstar18|'Forging']] [[User Talk: Bloodstar18|'Silver']] 17:50, July 10, 2012 (UTC) A warriors RP site [[User:Bloodstar18|'Forging']] [[User Talk: Bloodstar18|'Silver']] 17:53, July 10, 2012 (UTC) Yep. I'm adding templates now [[User:Bloodstar18|'Forging']] [[User Talk: Bloodstar18|'Silver']] 17:55, July 10, 2012 (UTC) Ermmm, caps lock? and theres one on my talk [[User:Bloodstar18|'Forging']] [[User Talk: Bloodstar18|'Silver']] 17:59, July 10, 2012 (UTC) Okay [[User:Bloodstar18|'Forging']] [[User Talk: Bloodstar18|'Silver']] 21:09, July 10, 2012 (UTC) So What's up? [[User:Bloodstar18|'Forging']] [[User Talk: Bloodstar18|'Silver']] 21:16, July 10, 2012 (UTC) Cool [[User:Bloodstar18|'Forging']] [[User Talk: Bloodstar18|'Silver']] 21:24, July 10, 2012 (UTC) Just reread the rude messages from Dead and Vi [[User:Bloodstar18|'Forging']] [[User Talk: Bloodstar18|'Silver']] 21:44, July 10, 2012 (UTC) Contact the staff, maybe Vi banned you...it wouldnt be the frist time [[User:Bloodstar18|'Forging']] [[User Talk: Bloodstar18|'Silver']] 22:02, July 10, 2012 (UTC) Ummm...email or community central....durr [[User:Bloodstar18|'Forging']] [[User Talk: Bloodstar18|'Silver']] 22:37, July 10, 2012 (UTC) Excuse me, hi, I'm Perfect_Dreams (you can call me Light, Sunshine, Shine, Perfect, Dreams, your choice), and I wanted to ask if you could put one of those quote boxes in my profile? You know, the one where you put a quote and who said it? If you can that is, please reply.[[User:Perfect Dreams|'Honey, if you're going to be two faced,']][[User talk:Perfect Dreams|''' at least make one of the pretty.]] 00:20, July 11, 2012 (UTC)Perfect_Dreams Thank you! Can I call you Ducky?[[User:Perfect Dreams|'''Honey, if you're going to be two faced,]][[User talk:Perfect Dreams|''' at least make one of the pretty.]] 00:28, July 11, 2012 (UTC)Perfect_Dreams You're still abart of it, me and cinder where waiting on you to get back to continue [[User:Bloodstar18|'''Forging]] [[User Talk: Bloodstar18|'Silver']] 00:41, July 11, 2012 (UTC) *sighs* and cinders gonna be gone soon too....Can you write tomorrow? [[User:Bloodstar18|'Forging']] [[User Talk: Bloodstar18|'Silver']] 00:43, July 11, 2012 (UTC) What about it? [[User:Bloodstar18|'Forging']] [[User Talk: Bloodstar18|'Silver']] 00:51, July 11, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, it's fine [[User:Bloodstar18|'Forging']] [[User Talk: Bloodstar18|'Silver']] 00:54, July 11, 2012 (UTC) Hmm... How about pink? 00:58, July 11, 2012 (UTC)Perfect_Dreams Sorry! Can you make me one in pink? =)[[User:Perfect Dreams|'Honey, if you're going to be two faced,']][[User talk:Perfect Dreams|''' at least make one of the pretty.]] 00:59, July 11, 2012 (UTC)Perfect_Dreams What? [[User:Bloodstar18|'''Forging]] [[User Talk: Bloodstar18|'Silver']] 01:03, July 11, 2012 (UTC) Are you able to make it completely red?[[User:Perfect Dreams|'Honey, if you're going to be two faced,']][[User talk:Perfect Dreams|''' at least make one of the pretty.]] 01:03, July 11, 2012 (UTC)Perfect_Dreams Why do you keep doing dots? [[User:Bloodstar18|'''Forging]] [[User Talk: Bloodstar18|'Silver']] 01:04, July 11, 2012 (UTC) Yes! It's beautiful! Could you explain how I place it on my page?[[User:Perfect Dreams|'Honey, if you're going to be two faced,']][[User talk:Perfect Dreams|''' at least make one of the pretty.]] 01:08, July 11, 2012 (UTC)Perfect_Dreams Alright! Thanks, Ducky![[User:Perfect Dreams|'''Honey, if you're going to be two faced,]][[User talk:Perfect Dreams|''' at least make one of the pretty.]] 01:17, July 11, 2012 (UTC)Perfect_Dreams Tomorrow, could you remind me to read your story, The Leader?[[User:Perfect Dreams|'''Honey, if you're going to be two faced,]][[User talk:Perfect Dreams|''' at least make one of the pretty.]] 01:20, July 11, 2012 (UTC)Perfect_Dreams Thnxs, I've wanted to read it, but I was like "It's getting late, I don't want to read!" [[User:Perfect Dreams|'''Honey, if you're going to be two faced,]][[User talk:Perfect Dreams|''' at least make one of the pretty.]] 01:23, July 11, 2012 (UTC)Perfect_Dreams Does that sound messed up.. I think that sounds wrong... Oh god.[[User:Perfect Dreams|'''Honey, if you're going to be two faced,]][[User talk:Perfect Dreams|''' at least make one of the pretty.]] 01:26, July 11, 2012 (UTC)Perfect_Dreams Please dont bring other wikis bisneuss onto here. [[User:Bloodstar18|'''Forging]] [[User Talk: Bloodstar18|'Silver']] 19:28, July 11, 2012 (UTC) Please dont bring other wikis bisneuss onto here. Can you edit here? [[User:Bloodstar18|'Forging']] [[User Talk: Bloodstar18|'Silver']] 20:02, July 11, 2012 (UTC) Can you edit here? and I'll reply if it needs one three . doesnt need a reply [[User:Bloodstar18|'Forging']] [[User Talk: Bloodstar18|'Silver']] 20:05, July 11, 2012 (UTC) Can you please edit one of your stories then? [[User:Bloodstar18|'Forging']] [[User Talk: Bloodstar18|'Silver']] 20:08, July 11, 2012 (UTC) After Rain posts her chapter on Shadows of the Past, I need to see you on chat on my testing wiki. Leave me a message to know you're going on chat there. I'd really rather not, and why'd you get grounded? [[User talk:Bloodstar18|'The Demon Key']] 02:00, July 12, 2012 (UTC) Becuase I dont want everyone to be able to read it, untill its on the page. And I certainlly wont even consider it unless I know why we cant get on chat. [[User talk:Bloodstar18|'The Demon Key']] 02:03, July 12, 2012 (UTC) Can you ask your mom/dad if you can get on so I can tell you? (remember, it's on that other wiki) They can watch, you dont even have to talk, all you have to do is see it, copy it, and your done. [[User talk:Bloodstar18|'The Demon Key']] 02:08, July 12, 2012 (UTC) Okie-dokey. [[User talk:Bloodstar18|'The Demon Key']] 02:12, July 12, 2012 (UTC) It's fine [[User talk:Bloodstar18|'The Demon Key']] 02:15, July 12, 2012 (UTC) I think I have a person to fill in your spot. So what's up? [[User talk:Bloodstar18|'The Demon Key']] 02:21, July 12, 2012 (UTC) Planing, Watching American Dad, and looking a Zelda stuff [[User talk:Bloodstar18|'The Demon Key']] 02:26, July 12, 2012 (UTC) Yeah.... [[User talk:Bloodstar18|'The Demon Key']] 02:36, July 12, 2012 (UTC) Sooooooo......... [[User talk:Bloodstar18|'The Demon Key']] 02:54, July 12, 2012 (UTC) Hey! Do you like what I've done to the wiki? [[User talk:Bloodstar18|'The Demon Key']] 17:37, July 12, 2012 (UTC) Awesome! Did you see the edit button? It says Start Writing now :D [[User talk:Bloodstar18|'The Demon Key']] 17:39, July 12, 2012 (UTC)